Vampire Potter
Harry "Vampire" Potter is a Goth attending Hogwarts School in England. He is presumed to be loosely based on the eponymous main character of the Harry Potter series. Appearance Vampire is described as a "gothic boy" with "spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that it was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick". ''He also has a manly stubble on his chin and apparently looks "exactly like Joel Madden''"Chapter 6. He no longer wears glasses and no longer has a scar: Diabolo Weasley somehow changed it into a pentagram, and Vampire always covers it up with a layer of foundation. It changes back to a lightning bolt during a vision later in the narrative. Background Vampire, like all male goffs, is bisexual. He used to date Draco Malfoy, before dumping him to date Britney the prep, breaking Draco's heart. This presumably took place before Harry had "gone through horrible problems" and became "gothic". Ultimately he and Draco became good friendsChapter 8. Vampire belongs to Ebony's goffik band, Bloody Gothic Rose 666, despite the two goths only having first met each other rather recently in the story. Vampire also owns a blak car given to him by his dogfather, Serious Blak. It has a plate on the front that reads MCR666, and on the back plate, it reads ENOBY. He uses the car to drive Ebony to an MCR concert. Some readers have speculated that Vampire is actually a trans man, since he has both a wombChapter 11: Suddenly Vampire ran in. “Abra Kedavra!” he yelled at Snape and Loopin pointing his '''womb'.'' and breastsChapter 21: “No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!” Vampire said under his '''breast' in a disgusted way.. Role in the Story Vampire is first encountered by Ebony when he accidentally bumps into her, causing the blood from her cereal to spill all over her top. Ebony proceeds to call him a ''"bastard", but regrets it once she finds out that she is looking "into" the "pale white face of a gothic boy". Harry introduces himself, revealing that most people call him Vampire "these days" and confesses to love the taste of human bloodChapter 6. Vampire also becomes a major source of tension in the subsequent chapter, as upon "doin it" with Draco, Ebony discovers that he has a tattoo saying "Vampire" and accuses him of cheating on her. She then stomps to the classroom where Vampire "was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people" and calls him a "MOTHERFUCKER", even though he attempts to explain to her that he doesn't go out with Draco anymoreChapter 7. Other than providing sexual tension for Draco and Ebony's relationship, Vampire's main role in the story is being the focus of Voldemort's master plan. Voldemort wants Vampire dead, and his primary method involves giving Ebony a gun and threatening to kill Draco if she does not shoot Vampire. Despite being in close proximity to Vampire several times throughout the story, Voldemort still insists that Ebony be the one to kill Vampire. It is also not known why Voldemort wants specifically Vampire dead, since Ebony is later revealed to be the only one who can defeat Voldemort. Logically, Voldemort would want Ebony killed, but instead still obsessively longs to kill Harry. After Draco commits suicide and yet somehow also simultaneously is held by Voldemort "in bondage", Vampire and Ebony begin making out in Professor McGoggle's Hair of Magical Magic Creatures class (thus making him, according to McGoggle, a "HORNY SIMPLETON"). Ebony then slaps him for "for trying to screw her", since he knows that she "loved" Draco. Their argument is abruptly interrupted by Harry having a vision of "Volfemort Draco in bondage"''Chapter 12. When Dumbledore refuses to help them save Draco, Vampire has a brainstorm and transports himself and Ebony to ''"Voldemprt’s lair"''Chapter 13. After Ebony kills Snaketail, the trio escapes on broomsticksChapter 14. After Draco finds them at the concert togetherChapter 20, Vampire and Enoby use the invincibility coke to find Draco, after the latter runs ''"out of the place in a suicidal way". However, this does not stop Vampire from frenching EbonyChapter 21. In Chapter 23 Vampire and Draco get into a fight over who gets to "shit" next to Ebony. Afterwards Volzemort flies in and orders Ebony to kill Vampire, even though he is in the same room and thus an easy target for the "Bark Lord". However, the three of them work together to convince Dumblydore to help Lucian and Serious, whom Ebony had seen being shot in Longdon by the black guyChapter 25. Later on, Vampire gets along so well with Draco and Ebony that he agrees to make an adult film of the two of them "doin it"''Chapter 28. However, they are caught by Snope and McGoogle, who take them into a "weird room". After McGoogle announces her departure, Snap, being one one of Vlodemort's death deelers, gives Ebony a knife and tells her, ''"U must stab Vrompire" and "If u don't then I'll rap Draco!1", once again sticking to the plan to get Ebony to kill Vampire, at the cost of Draco's well-being and despite having all three goffs chained upChapter 29. Difference from the original Oh boy, where to start.... To state the obvious, unlike Vampire, the real Harry Potter is not gothic, doesn't wear makeup and doesn't call himself Vampire. He also has no fascination with the taste of human blood whatsoever. Vampire is also stated to have previously been in a romantic relationship with Draco Malfoy, while staying on good terms after said relationship ended, even occasionally participating in sexual activities with him and Ebony. In the real Harry Potter series, Harry and Draco have always had very hostile relationship. Harry disliked Draco's arrogant attitude when they first met, while Draco never forgave Harry for refusing his offer of friendship. Therefore, almost every encounter resulted in at least a verbal battle between the two rivals. His relationships with other characters are shown to be equally out of character, as he is seen beating up Hargrid, while his interactions with Albert Dumblydore are negligible. The few times they do interact, it is always via Ebony and always in a negative light. In the original books, Hagrid is one of Harry's first friends he made upon learning of his wizarding heritage, while Dumbledore was somewhat of a father figure to him Harry, personality-wise, was known to be headstrong, brave and selfless. If one of the people he cared about was in danger, he wouldn't hesitate to jump into the fray and try to save said person, to the point of even risking his own life to do so. He also rarely showed any signs of vulnerability, preferring to display his frustrations in fits of anger, rather than in tears. Vampire, on the other hand, is a very emotionally unstable boy, who starts crying tears of blood at the slightest setback. He is also sort of a satellite to Ebony, as he barely does anything without her influencing his behavior. Possibly the biggest difference is the fact that he is no longer the main character. In the original series, the viewpoint of the story was of his, while in My Immortal, the perspective has shifted towards Ebony and her romantic woes. He is also no longer the Chosen One. In the original series, a prophecy was formulated about the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, in which Harry would play a key part. This resulted in Voldemort going after him when he was a baby to prevent the prophecy from coming to pass, resulting in the death of his parents. In My Immortal, however, the one who is able vanquish the Dark Lord is revealed to be none other than Ebony. Interesting to note is that despite Ebony being the only threat to Voldemort, the dark wizard still wants to obsessively kill Harry "Vampire" Potter. The fact that Voldemort wants him dead could therefore be seen as the only similarity to his canon counterpart. Notable Quotes * “Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled. * “Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco…………….Volfemort has him bondage!” * “No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!” Vampire said under his breast in a disgusted way. * “No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you!” shouted Vampire. And then……………… he jumped on Draco! (no not in dat way u perv) They started to fight and beat up each other. References Category:Characters Category:Goffs Category:Hogwarts Students